Any Suggestions?
by Holiday
Summary: Two boys join the Manhattan newsies and stir up all kinds of conflicting feelings. Love, Hate, Anger, Friendship and Jealousy. R


Okay, for those of you reading my other story (those few people), I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update.  HOPEFULLY there will be more out tomorrow or Friday. 

_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or anything, but I DO own Corner, City and Skell._

A/N: There aren't any newsies in this yet, but there will be.  And I really need a title….I'll hopefully think of something.  If you have any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them :-)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Corner shuffled her feet as she walked along the windy streets of Manhattan.  Her hands were shoved deep in the pockets of her navy blue pants and her wavy brown hair was blowing wildly about her face.  

She was tired but she couldn't quite figure out why.  She had been getting lots of sleep lately and she had felt perfectly fine earlier that day.  It was like a sudden wave of tiredness hit her.  Everything was tired-her body and her mind.  The things that she had found funny or entertaining the night before were dull and boring.  It confused her and she wanted desperately to fix whatever it was that was wrong with her.  

She heaved a heavy sigh and focused her eyes on her feet as the moved along the cobblestone.  She was so caught up in her feelings that she didn't even realized that she had walked into the boy until she was on the ground.

"Watch where you're going."  The boy muttered.  His voice was soft but had a commanding tone to it.

Corner looked up, her eyes widening when she saw the boy staring down at her.  Her heart had jumped into her throat and she was genuinely scared.  He was huge.

_Maybe its just cause I'm on da ground,_ she thought to herself.

"What's cause you are on the ground?" The giant asked, a frown still very prominent on his face. 

"Huh?"

"You said something was just cause you're on the ground." He repeated patiently.

"I did?" she asked incredulously.

He hid his exasperation as he stared at the girl still sitting on the ground.  She was apparently stunned; she hadn't moved since she had fallen to the ground, except to look up at him.  "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Are you going to stare at me all afternoon?" he questioned, a smile forming on his lips.  She seemed perfectly content to do just that.

Corner shook her head and let her thoughts clear. "No.  I…um…"  she stopped when she was suddenly hauled to her feet.

Taking a second to regain control of what little dignity she had left Corner muttered a thank you.  When she finally looked up at him, she took in his features.  And Lord was he handsome.  Sure, his features were a bit sharp and his black hair fell unfashionably to his shoulders, but he made it all look so good.  She looked into his dark brown eyes, they mysterious and gave no hints as to what he was thinking.  She lowered her gaze to his mouth, with full lips that looked so kissable, and a smile that caused her heart to race.  He was dressed similar to her and she figured that he was probably a street kid like herself.  She smiled, her thoughts filled with images of her and the handsome giant in a church holding hands and saying "I do".

"Miss, I'm going to leave now." The boy said, interrupting her thoughts.

Corner blinked and stared at him.  She slowly nodded and watched as he walked away from her.  She let out a soft sigh. "An' back to my world I go."

For that brief minute she had been in another world.  Another world where handsome young men called her "miss" and stared at her with dark eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

City continued walking until he was a few blocks away.  When he stopped, he leaned his tall frame against the wall and closed his eyes.

"She was damn pretty if you ask me."  A cheerful voice spoke up from his left.

"Shut up Skell." City mumbled.

Skell laughed at his friend's shaken state.  City was never affected by girls, or anyone else, and Skell was greatly enjoying his obvious discomfort.

The two boys were best friends and had been since the were young.  They had been the troublemakers of Colorado, traveling from orphanage to orphanage, getting kicked out of every one of them for one reason or another.  The two were a good team.  Skell was the talker and City was the muscles.  

They had traveled to New York to see what the big city was like and to get away from their reputation.  Skell had gotten them jobs as Queens newsies, but City quickly ruined that.  The leader of the borough was easily angered, and City was great at making people angry.  They lasted all of two days before leaving for another borough.  They ended up in Harlem for a few years, but that had grown boring so now they were in Manhattan.  Hoping for something interesting.

Skell waited until City relaxed his stance before talking to him again. "How about a place to sleep?"

"Food sounds better."

Skell grinned, his blue eyes sparkling.  "Food.  My favorite thing in the world."

"Besides girls."  City joked with a smirk.

Skell shook his head, while laughter bubbled up inside his throat.  "I can't help it if the girls all love me."  He said with his laughter overflowing and mixing with his words.

City grinned.  Skell was right though.  Most girls loved his short blond locks and bright blue eyes.  It helped a lot that Skell walked around with a smile on his face and was disgustingly friendly to almost everyone.  City had to give the boy credit, although Skell hated the superficial female attention, he dealt with it all very well 

"So what was her name?"

"Who's name?"  City asked.

"The girl."

"Yes, I figured it was a girl since you said 'her'.  I, unfortunately, don't know which girl you're talking about."

"How many girls have run into you in the past hour Jesse?" Skell's exasperation was apparent. 

City scowled at the use of his real name.  "I don't know her name Conner."

"You never asked her?" Skell questioned incredulously, ignoring his real name.

"Should I have?" City asked, not understanding the point of the conversation.

Skell threw his hands up in the air.  "Never mind."

City frowned but kept his mouth shut.  "How about this place?"

Skell took one whiff of the delicious aromas coming from the restaurant and ran in the door.  

City followed with a little more dignity, but he was just as anxious as Skell to get some food in his belly.

"Ah hell…." City muttered, taking a look around the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what did you think?  I'm not exactly sure what I think about it yet…PLEASE review and I'll love ya forever!!


End file.
